


Freckles411 and Canadian Biotic God

by Tyreira



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sexting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyreira/pseuds/Tyreira
Summary: Was tut man während langweiliger Besprechungen?Zuhören? Schlafen? Ein Spiel auf dem Universalwerkzeug spielen? Nachrichten lesen? Einen Messenger runterladen und mit der eigenen Frau chatten?





	Freckles411 and Canadian Biotic God

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich hatte ich das hier mal für mein Mammut-Werk (Arbeitstitel After Destroy) angedacht. Aber Kaidan ist dann doch etwas zu "rattig" geworden, so dass ich die Idee in dieser Form verworfen habe. Aber als kleiner One-Shot ist es, so denke ich, okay.  
> Stilistisch ist es sicherlich keine Meisterleistung... Aber hey, welcher Chat ist das schon? :-D
> 
> Die unbekannten Charaktere gehören allesamt ins Mammutwerk :-)

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Hey!

FRECKLES411 – Hey?

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Was ist los?!

FRECKLES411 – _Emoji: Volus mit Fragezeichen über dem Kopf_

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Ehm...

FRECKLES411 - _Emoji: Zwei Volus mit Fragezeichen über dem Kopf_

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Ich bin's... Dein Ehemann...

FRECKLES411 – Oh... Tut mir leid, Kaidan. Ehm... Warum nutzt du auf einmal einen Messenger? Und warum dieser bescheuerte Name?

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Weil mir langweilig ist. Howards Vortrag ist langweilig... 

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Warum ist der Name bescheuert? Du sagst das doch auch aus Spaß zu mir. _Emoji: mit den Schultern zuckender Elcor_

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Und übrigens... Warum hast du mir keinen Platz neben dir freigehalten?

FRECKLES411 – …. _Emoji: Batarianer, der die Hände an den Wangen liegen hat und schreit_ Habe ich doch. Aber Erik war schneller.

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Hey, ich bin dein Mann. Das ist mein Platz. Genau der neben dir...

FRECKLES411 – Habe ich ihm auch gesagt. Er sagte, dass ihm das egal sei. Du würdest ja immer neben mir sitzen...

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Dieser Arsch! Er sitzt auch neben Steve! 

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – _Emoji: Vor Wut schnaubender Kroganer_

FRECKLES411 – Wo sitzt du denn im Moment?

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Drei Reihen hinter und rechts von dir.

Zaara drehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl um und sah über ihre Schulter. Sie entdeckte Kaidan, grinste ihn an und drehte sich wieder um.

FRECKLES411 – Hast doch nette Gesellschaft... Major Raschid ist doch immer so gesprächig! _Emoji: Drei Volus, die sich die Augen, die Ohren und den Mund zuhalten_

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – _Emoji: Asari, die die Zunge rausstreckt_

FRECKLES411 – Sehr erwachsen, Alenko!

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – So bin ich eben! _Emoji: Volus, der so heftig lacht, dass ihm die Tränen aus den Augen spritzen_

FRECKLES411 – Jetzt konzentrier dich mal auf den Vortrag. Das ist bestimmt super wichtig...

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Ja genau. Und deswegen hast du gerade auch ein Spiel auf deinem Universalwerkzeug gespielt...

FRECKLES411 – Das ist was anderes. Howard und ich, wir mögen uns nicht. Aber ich muss trotzdem hier sein.

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Ich mag ihn auch nicht...

FRECKLES411 – Du musst aber mit ihm zusammenarbeiten...

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – _Emoji: Asari, die so schlimm weint, dass sich Seen aus Tränen um sie bilden_

FRECKLES411 – Wenn du ihm nicht zuhören willst, dann such dir eine Beschäftigung!

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Okay... _Emoji: Turianer, der sich nachdenklich ans Kinn tippt Was hast du an?_

FRECKLES411 - _Emoji: Zwei Volus mit Fragezeichen über dem Kopf_ Meine Uniform?

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Quatsch! Darunter!

FRECKLES411 – Ernsthaft?

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Sag schon!

Zaara drehte sich auf dem Stuhl wieder nach hinten und sah zu Kaidan, der ihr grinsend zuwinkte. Sie hob die Hand vor ihr Gesicht und machte eine wischende Bewegung vor diesem. Dann drehte sie sich wieder um und sah auf das Universalwerkzeug.

FRECKLES411 – Du weißt, was ich drunter anhabe. Außerdem steht das gerade gar nicht zur Frage...

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Ach sei nicht so... Mach mit. Das macht Spaß. 

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Als du auf der Erde warst und ich auf der Citadel, da hast du auch über den Kommunikator mitgemacht...

FRECKLES411 – Das ist was anderes, Kaidan!

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Du bist ein Spielverderber! _Emoji: Asari, die so schlimm weint, dass sich Seen aus Tränen um sie bilden_

FRECKLES411 – _Emoji: schwer seufzender Elcor_ Also gut... Einen dunkelblauen Spitzen-BH und einen dazu passenden Slip... Zufrieden?!

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD - _Emoji: breit grinsende Asari_ Das war so ein am Bein richtig hoch Ausgeschnittener, richtig?

FRECKLES411 - _Emoji: fünf schwer seufzende Elcor_ Ja...

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Stell dir mal vor, was ich alles machen könnte, wenn ich ihn dir jetzt ausziehen würde...

FRECKLES411 – BOAH, Kaidan!

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Komm schon _Emoji: flehend schauender Volus_

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Tu's für mich! Ich mach es dir dann später in deinem Büro...

FRECKLES411 – Bitte... Also, was könntest du tun?

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Naja, erst mal würde ich ihn dir gaaanz laaaangsam aufziehen. 

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Dann würde ich deine Beine auseinander schieben, mich zwischen deine Beine knien und dich ganz nett anlächeln... 

FRECKLES411 - …. _Emoji: Quarianerin, die sich vor den Helm schlägt_

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Hey! Du wolltest mitmachen!

Zaara drehte sich abermals auf ihrem Stuhl um und sah zu Kaidan. Dieser legte gerade die Hände aneinander und sah sie flehend an.

FRECKLES411 – Okay! Und dann? ...

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – _Emoji: breit grinsender schwarzhaariger Mensch_ Ich würde meinen Kopf zwischen deinen Beinen versenken und mit meiner Zunge verdammt langsam über dich lecken...

Zaara spürte, wie sich in ihrem Becken alles zusammenzog und es in diesem zu kribbeln begann. Verdammt! Der Mann wusste sogar, was er tat, wenn er es ihr nur schrieb.

FRECKLES411 – Aha... Und weiter?

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Meine Zunge gleitet ganz oft und schnell über deinen Kitzler. Ich sauge ganz ausgiebig an ihm...

FRECKLES411 – Ist das alles?

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Natürlich nicht. Du kennst mich! _Emoji: Batarianer, der die Augen verdreht_

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Ich lasse meine Zunge in dich gleite. Ganz langsam, rein und raus...

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Irgendwann fange ich dann an, mich wieder um deinen Kitzler zu kümmern. Das mache ich, bis er richtig prall ist und du dieses spezielle Stöhnen von dir gibst...

FRECKLES411 – Ich habe kein spezielles Stöhnen...

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Glaub mir, hast du!

FRECKLES411 – Erzähl keinen Quatsch!

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Hör auf! Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir... 

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Also, da im Chat _Emoji: verzweifelt guckender Turianer_

FRECKLES411 – Bitte...

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Ein bisschen mehr Begeisterung bitte! Ich leck dich gerade!

FRECKLES411 – Du kannst mich mal!

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Später, Sommersprosse! Darfst dir auch die Stellung aussuchen!

FRECKLES411 - … Also, wie geht es weiter? _Emoji: Gelangweilt aussehende Asari_

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Ich sauge und knabbere ganz ausgiebig an deinem Kitzler. Meine Finger dringen in dich ein und ich bewege sie in dir.

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Ich mache beides ganz langsam und sehr lange. 

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Ich lasse meine Finger sehr tief in dich gleiten.

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Du könntest ja zwischendurch so nett sein, und dein Uniformoberteil hochschieben. Naja, und den BH auch... Ich habe ja noch eine Hand frei... Oder aber du kümmerst dich selber ein bisschen um deine Brüste...

Zaara begann leicht auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen, als sie spürte, dass sie feucht zwischen den Beinen wurde. Er schaffte es tatsächlich, sie scharf zu machen... Mit verdammten Worten!

FRECKLES411 – Hm... 

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD - Komm schon. Dir gefällt das. Ich sehe, dass du anfängst, auf deinem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen.

FRECKLES411 – Ich sage nichts ohne meinen Anwalt!

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Komm schon! Du bist schon feucht zwischen den Beinen, oder?! _Emoji: mit den Tentakeln klatschender Hanar_

FRECKLES411 – Möglich...

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Oh, ich bin so gut!

FRECKLES411 – Halt die Klappe und mach weiter!

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD - _Emoji: breit grinsender schwarzhaariger Mensch_

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Also, kümmerst du dich um deine Brüste oder mach ich das?

FRECKLES411 – Meinetwegen... dann spiel ich eben ein bisschen an den Brustwarzen rum...

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Sag das nicht so abfällig. Wenn ich das mache, gefällt dir das!

FRECKLES411 – Ja, genau, wenn du das machst! Das ist der Punkt!

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Du bist heute echt schwierig!

FRECKLES411 – Boah... Wir können das hier auch lassen!

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Auf gar keinen Fall! Ich komme gerade erst so richtig in Stimmung...

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Also, wo war ich? Moment... Muss mal kurz lesen.

FRECKLES411 – Meine Brüste...

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Achja, genau... Mach ich das halt anders...

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Ich ziehe meine Finger aus dir. Während ich dich weiter lecke, schiebe ich deine Beine über meine Schultern, wodurch du tiefer auf deinen Stuhl rutscht.

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Ich umfasse mit meinen Händen deine Brüste und massiere sie leicht, streichel mit meinen Fingern über deine Brustwarzen...

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Ich lecke weiter über deinen Kitzler. Du schmeckst so gut!

FRECKLES411 – Verdammt!

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Was? 

FRECKLES411 – Wegen dir kann ich mich gleich umziehen!

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – _Emoji: Hanar mit Herzchen als Augen_

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Keine Sorge. Ich ziehe dich gleich aus, wenn der Mist hier vorbei ist. Und dann werde ich das Problem mit meiner Zunge beseitigen...

FRECKLES411 – Dadurch wird das jetzt nicht besser, Kaidan...

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Aber vielleicht, wenn ich dich hinterher so richtig hart, tief und schnell ran nehme...

FRECKLES411 – Boah ey... Du machst es immer schlimmer...

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Komm, dir gefällt es doch, wenn ich es dir richtig besorge...

FRECKLES411 – Darum geht es hier nicht...

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Doch. Geht es wohl.

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – GIB ES ZU!

FRECKLES411 – Nein! _Emoji: ein bockig aus der Wäsche guckender Turianer_

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – _Emoji: Mensch in Heldenpose_ Ich weiß, dass es so ist. Ich weiß es, weil du dann richtig laut wirst...

FRECKLES411 – Du kannst mich mal, Kaidan!

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Gleich, Sommersprosse! Wie hättest du es denn gerne?

FRECKLES411 – Grrr...

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Wie wäre es mit einem multiplen Orgasmus, wenn ich es dir besorge?

FRECKLES411 – Fuck you, Kaidan! Echt jetzt!

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Nein... So rum nicht. Denk dran, ich besorg es dir!

FRECKLES411 – Jetzt hör endlich auf! Menno, ich kann kaum noch still sitzen bleiben. Ich würde mir am liebsten die Klamotten vom Leib reißen und auf dich drauf springen.

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Ha! Also stehst du doch drauf, wenn ich es dir besorge.

FRECKLES411 – Ja verdammt! Ich stehe drauf, wenn du richtig schnell, hart und tief in mich stößt. Und wenn du mich leckst...

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Ich bin so gut!

FRECKLES411 – Jetzt pass mal auf Alenko... Wenn du das noch einmal sagst oder schreibst, dann passiert was!

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Ach, und was? Bestrafst du mich dann? _Emoji: Asari mit großen Augen_

FRECKLES411 – Okay, ich hab genug. Ich bin jetzt raus aus der Nummer....

CHAT GESCHLOSSEN

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Hey, so nicht!

CHAT GESCHLOSSEN

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Sommersprosse! Lass das!

CHAT GESCHLOSSEN

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Okay, jetzt reicht's. 

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Wenn dieser dämlich Vortrag gleich vorbei ist, dann zerre ich dich in dein Büro, reiß dir die Klamotten vom Leib und besorg es dir so lange, bis du mich anflehst, dass ich aufhöre oder du vor lauter Ekstase schreist...

FRECKLES411 – Dann lass uns den verdammten Vortrag endlich vergessen. Ich gehe jetzt in mein Büro und warte auf dich.

CHAT GESCHLOSSEN

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Fang bloß nicht ohne mich an!

FRECKLES411 – _Emoji: vor Wut schnaubender Kroganer_

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Wobei... wenn ich dabei zusehen dürfte...

CHAT GESCHLOSSEN

Zaara stand auf und schob sich durch die Reihe der Zuhörer. Sie ging die Treppen in dem Saal hoch, bis sie auf der Höhe von Kaidans Reihe stand.

FRECKLES411 – Kommst du jetzt endlich? Ich will dich in mir spüren. Jetzt! Sofort!

CANADIAN BIOTIC GOD – Woah... Ist das ein Befehl, Commander?

FRECKLES411 – Verdammt richtig, Major! Und wenn du es mir nicht anständig besorgst, dann bekommen wir ein Problem miteinander. Und jetzt schwing deinen Hintern von diesem verdammten Platz.

Zaara sah ihm finster entgegen, als er den Blick hob und sie entdeckte. 

Kaidan begann zu grinsen, erhob sich und schob sich ebenfalls durch die Reihe der Zuhörer. Als er bei ihr ankam, neigte er sich an ihr Ohr. „Aber vorher lecke ich dich noch ein bisschen. So zum Spaß...“

Sie neigte sich ebenfalls an sein Ohr und flüsterte: „Danach will ich dich aber ganz schnell in mir haben. Ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus.“

„Dann lass uns mal schnell in dein Büro verschwinden.“ Kaidan legte die Hand auf ihren Rücken und schob sie vor sich her aus dem Saal.


End file.
